The Bus Ride
by HeartlessxNobody
Summary: Just a little one shot that I wrote to start out with. It's a story that happened to me and I decided to put Roxas and Xion in it.


_**The Bus Ride**_

_**One Shot.**_

_**Summary: **__Instead of taking his normal route to school, Roxas is upset, and stuck taking the bus to school, but will everything be as bad as it seems?_

_**Author's Note: **__Well to begin, I like typing in italics but I won't do it in the story. But anyways, this story basically happened to me one day and I decided to put Kingdom Hearts characters in it. I'm bad with summaries, but hey, it's my first time._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. The only thing I think I own would be the story line, not the characters ;_

"Aw come on, again?" A blonde haired teen boy screamed from his bed, his spikey hair a bit more messy than usual, due to bed head.

"Yes Roxas, again. You know your father has to be at work at five this morning and I didn't feel like hearing complain about the car so I gave him the keys." The spikey, blonde haired boy, as we now know as Roxas, couldn't believe what his mother was spewing.

"Then how am I supposed to get to school this morning, did you ever think about that?" He finally emerged from his room, already heading for the shower, knowing his mother's response automatically.

"You'll just have to take the bus. I'm leaving tokens on the counter for you but I have to go now, steer away from any subway weirdos and make sure you get to school on time, I love you sweetheart." Roxas' mom called back after the bathroom door before making her way out the front, setting off for work.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.." He mumbled before stripping completely and stepping into the marble tub. Turning on both the hot and cold faucets sticking from the wall, Roxas adjusted both temperatures to welcoming warmth. As much as he wanted to take his time, he knew the next bus was coming around six twenty or so, giving him about ten minutes.

When he was fully done in the shower, Roxas made his way into his room, his blue orbs set on his digital clock, reading the bright red letters "6:19"

"..Oh what the hell?" Roxas rushed around his room at the speed of light, grabbing a clean pair of underwear, a plain black t-shirt, his favorite grey skinny jeans and his black vans. Making sure each piece of clothing was wear it needed to be, he grabbed his book bag, tokens, and ran out the door. Knowing that another bus was to come around six thirty six, he sighed in relief as he approached the bus stop, sitting on the bench waiting. Roxas hated taking the bus. He hated all those awkward stares people gave you when you first get on, as well as having to sit next to some complete stranger. He wished he had his own car, so none of this nonsense wouldn't even have to take place.

Ten minutes had passed by and one or two more people had come to wait as well. Roxas wasn't good with patience so he was about to explode from all the waiting, until he saw that glorious white machine making its way down the road. As the bus stopped in front of him and the two other people, Roxas slipped out a token from his pocket and made his way up the stairs after the bus' doors opened out to him. Dropping the token down into container that held the money, he then quickly sat down on the nearest seat, even if it had someone he didn't know sitting next to him.

"I hate the bus so much.." He thought to himself as he pulled out his phone from his bag. Noticing he didn't have any texts or anything, he tossed the cell back into his bag, sighing inwardly.

"Great, I'm on this damn thing with no one to talk to and-" Roxas' thoughts were completely halted when his eyes caught on the sight outside, which exactly the bus was pulling up to. A girl, who was waiting at the next bus stop, stepped onto the bus. She was almost Roxas' height with short raven hair. Seeing as there wasn't any seats left, the girl had to stand in the aisle. Roxas contemplated on getting up or not, but much to his relief, a side seat was free as that person's stop came.

Roxas stared at the girl as she sat down. The only thing he could make out was her shoes, nails, and face, her beautiful face. Firstly, he could only stare at her shoes because he was to nervous to look the girl in the face. After gaining a bit of courage, he scanned his gaze up to her nails, painted black he might add, before he went the extra mile and locked his view to her facial features.

Suddenly, a smile etched its way onto the girls lips, but much to Roxas' dismay, the smile was for some little boy sitting across from her. He trailed his eyes over to the little boy. He was getting his face wiped off by his mother and making a bit of a fuss. Going back to the girl, Roxas dropped back down to her smile, fixated on her smooth looking lips, he nearly screamed when she shown a bit of teeth.

The rest of the bus ride was spent on stealing glances at the girl, not wanting to make it seem like he was completely staring at her but as the girl stood up Roxas could have sworn his heart flat lined. It was her stop. As the girl got off the bus, Roxas was in an internal conflict to get the hell up follow her or keep sitting. His common sense took over and he stayed in his seat. But before the doors closed, the girl's phone started going off. Roxas listened carefully, atleast wanting to hear her voice.

"Hello, this is Xion.." The bus' doors closed suddenly, pulling off from the stop. Even though Roxas knew it was a small chance he'd ever see the girl again, he kept a dreamily smile upon his face all day, planning to ride the bus tomorrow.

"Xion.."

_**A/N: **__Kay well, this is the first and hopefully not the last. I tried my best but like I said, I'm new. I know it's not that much dialogue in the story but I was way to nervous to even open my mouth to the girl. I regret not getting off that bus but I had to go to school x x Anyways, enough rambling. Stay fresh._


End file.
